Life has a funny way of doing things
by KierraB09
Summary: Its Aria's junior year in high school and its been a year since her and jason got together. Now Ezra wants her back and a new girl moves to town and starts to have feeling for her younger brother. But Noel tries to come in between them. Can Aria deal with an ex on her back and Mike and the new girls relationship come and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Aria woke up Monday morning and smiled. It's been one year since her and Jason started dating, she got up and picked out her clothes for school. It was college fair day and Jason was picking her up so he could drive her to school. After showering, doing her hair, and brushing her teeth, Aria grabbed her purse, phone, and keys and went downstairs.

"Morning mom." She said

"Good morning sweetie." Ella replied

"Jason's picking me up today to take me to school, is it ok if we leave early after I'm done checking out colleges?" she asked.

"Yeah sure have fun." Ella replied

"Thanks mom." Said Aria

Jason pulled up at Aria's and got out to go ring the doorbell. Aria walked to the door and smiled when she saw him.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"Hey babe you ready" he replied grinning

"Yeah let's go, bye mom" Aria called.

"Bye" Ella replied

Aria and Jason shut the door behind them and walked to his car Jason opened the passenger door for her. Aria smiled and got inside.

They pulled up at school ten minutes later and parked. Jason got out and opened Aria's door for her.

"Thanks handsome." She said smiling and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome beautiful." He said

They walked up the stairs and inside the school. When they walked inside they saw students going to the different tables looking at the colleges. Aria and Jason walked over to the NYU table and Aria picked up a brochure.

"NUY huh?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah I've always wanted to go here." She replied

"You do know that no matter where you go I'll go with you" Jason said seriously

"I know" Aria replied looking at him.

"Good because I love you and you're the only girl for me Aria." Jason said with intensity

Aria's breath caught in her throat at Jason's words and she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I love you too." She replied smiling.

They continued looking at the other schools like UCLA and California State as well as Berkley. Ezra watched as the couple were laughing and talking. It should've been him holding her hand and making her laugh and kissing her. Instead it was Jason doing all of those things.

"Jason is he still looking?" Aria asked

"Yeah, don't worry about him, your my girl now it's been a year since we got together he needs to get over it." He replied with a nod.

Aria leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled as they continued to walk not even going to Ezra's table. While they were walking Jason's phone vibrated. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his Samsung Focus Flash and checked his messages.

"Who is it Jason?" asked Aria

"It's my job I gotta take this, I'm sorry baby" he said giving her a puppy dog pout.

Aria smiled and rolled her eyes playfully

"Go take your call, I'll be fine." She said

"Ok thanks babe." Jason said and kissed her lips and went to take his phone call.

Aria started walking around and talked to more school's as she was walking Spencer, Hanna, and Emily walked up.

"Hey guys." She said smiling

"Hey where's Jason?" Spencer asked

"He had a phone call he'll be back when he's finished, so what colleges did you guys check out" Aria replied.

"Well I looked at UCLA and Cal State." Hanna stated.

"Besides Danby, I've looked at Carolina, Florida State, and UCLA" Emily said

"I looked at Brown, Yale, Harvard, and Georgetown." Spencer said

"What about you Aria?" Hanna asked

"NYU, UCLA, Berkley, and Cal State." She replied

"What are you guys doing later?" Aria asked.

"I'm going to a fitting for my brides' maid dress. I hope it's not hideous." Hanna said causing the others to chuckle.

"Jacob and I are going on a picnic." Emily said smiling

"Aww that's sweet." Spencer said

"Jason and I are going out to eat." Aria stated smiling.

"I'm hanging out with Toby." Spencer said.

As the girls were talking Jason snuck behind Aria and wrapped his arms around her waist. Aria smiled and leaned into him. Emily, Spencer, and Hanna smiled at them.

"Hey Jason." They said

"Hey girls what are you ladies talking about?" he asked

"We're talking about college and what we're doing later." Emily answered with a smile.

"We'll leave you two alone bye" Spencer stated dragging Emily and Hanna away.

Aria turned in Jason's arms and smiled. Jason smiled at his girl and leaned in and kissed her lips.

"So who were you on the phone with?" she asked

"Just an employee, we were talking about building something in Rosewood its going to be a Karaoke bar. Jason explained

"Cool I bet that's gonna be fun." Aria replied

Jason smiled "Yeah it will be are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah let's go" Aria replied and they left

Ezra watched as Aria and Jason left with smiles on their faces not once looking his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 PLL

They walked inside Lucky Leon's and saw some middle school girls smiling and pointing at Jason. Aria looked at her boyfriend and smiled then looked back at the girls who were pointing at Jason and giggling.

"Looks like you're their fantasy" she teased.

Jason smiled and tickled her causing her to squeal and laugh. He stopped and pulled her closer to him and leaned his lips close to hers. All of the girls were watching them.

"I'd rather be your fantasy." He whispered and captured her lips with his.

"Aww" the girls said causing the couple to come apart and Aria to blush and hide her face in the crook of Jason's neck. Jason chuckled at how cute his girl looked when she blushed he loved causing that reaction.

"Do you think you can order our stuff while I take this phone call?" he asked

"Yeah sure." Aria replied

Jason smiled and kissed her cheek before going outside. The girls checked him out as he walked out the door. Aria smiled and shook her head.

"Your boyfriend is hot, how long have you two been together?" said a girl with blonde hair.

"A year and thanks I think he's hot too." Aria replied smiling

"Clearly we could tell by the way you kissed him, we can tell your totally in love with him." The girl replied grinning.

Aria blushed and replied

"Yeah I am."

"Would you marry him?" asked a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"If he asks me then yeah I would" Aria said

"So he's like your prince charming" the blonde girl said smiling

"Yes he is, I love him so much I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love him." Aria said.

"Really?" Jason asked causing her to turn around and look at him. He was smiling as he walked over to her.

"Yeah why?" Aria asked

"Because there's something I want to do." Jason replied. Aria's breath caught in her throat by what he said. Jason dug into his pocket and got down on one knee in front of her. Aria's hand flew to her mouth and tears rolled down her face. The girls gasped and watched them.

"Jason what are you doing?" Aria asked

"Something I've wanted to do for a while now." He replied opening the black velvet box revealing the engagement ring.

"Aria I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Jason said. The girls looked at Aria to see if she'll answer.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." She replied smiling.

Jason smiled and put the ring on her finger he stood up and kissed her lips. Everyone was clapping for them Aria looked at the door to see her mom, dad, brother, Hanna , Emily, Spencer, Toby, Caleb, and Jacob all smiling and clapping.

The girls walked over to Aria while the guys went to Jason.

"Congrats Aria." Hanna said hugging her.

"Yeah who knew my brother would get engaged." Spencer said smiling.

"I'm happy for you guys." Emily replied smiling

"Thanks girls" Aria said

Byron walked over to his daughter and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart, Jason's a great young man for you." He said

"Thanks dad, I love him and I'm glad you approved of him." Aria replied.

After talking with their friends Jason and Aria drove to his house and sat on the couch in the living room. Aria was looking at her engagement ring and smiled wider each time she looked at it. The ring was a 14 karat diamond ring with a platinum band and a big diamond in the center.

Jason watched his girl and smiled as she was looking at her ring. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"I love you Aria" he said

"I love you too, I can't believe we're engaged." She replied.

"Me too baby." Said Jason.

"So did you decide what college you want to go to?" he asked

"No I'm still making up my mind between NYU and UCLA." She replied

"Whichever one you choose I'll support you." Said Jason

Aria turned in his arms and kissed his lips Jason's arms tightened around her and he deepened the kiss. Aria moaned into the kiss as Jason squeezed her hips. They pulled away and smiled.

"Do you want to stay the night I'm sure you mom wouldn't mind." Jason said smirking

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll take you up on that." Aria replied

They stood up and walked upstairs to Jason's room. Aria was excited to see his room she didn't know what to expect. When they walked inside Aria looked around. She noticed his walls were red and she saw pictures of them and some with his college friends. She then shifted her focus to his king sized bed with black silk sheets and red pillow's.

"Jason can I borrow something to sleep in?" she asked him.

"Yea sure baby." He replied and looked into his drawer to get her some basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He handed them to her and Aria went to go change, she came back five minutes later dressed in his clothes. She smiled when she noticed Jason in black basketball shorts and no shirt. His back was facing her, so she snuck behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jason smiled and turned around

"You know how good you look in my clothes." He said with a grin. Aria smiled and shook her head. Jason pealed the covers back and they climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled into him.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." She replied and they fell asleep.

The next morning Aria woke up and smiled in Jason's arms. She looked up and saw him sleeping peacefully. She reached up and ran her hand along his jaw line. Jason stirred under her touch and opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hi baby" he said with a lazy smile.

"Hi we have to get up and get ready to go." She replied. Jason groaned and sat up along with her. They showered and dressed. After that they brushed their teeth and grabbed their things and left.

Jason pulled up at school and let Aria out. Aria turned and kissed his lips.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too, I'll pick you up when school lets out." He said

"Ok, you don't have counseling today with the students?" Aria asked.

"No, not today they gave me the day off." Jason replied.

"Ok bye I love you." Aria said getting out

"I love you too." Jason called

Aria walked over to her friends and smiled.

"Hey guys." She said

"Hey where's Jason going?" Spencer asked.

"He had the day off." Aria replied

"Oh is he coming back to pick you up after school?" Emily asked

"Yeah" Aria replied smiling.

"You are smitten over him; I've never seen you this happy not even with Ezra." Hanna whispered smirking.

"Can we go to class?" Aria replied

The girls laughed and walked to class. As they were sitting in class Aria felt her phone vibrate and saw that she had a miss call. When class was over Aria checked her voicemail.

"_Miss Montgomery we need you to get to the hospital your fiancé was in a car accident please come immediately." _It said Aria almost collapsed on the ground in tears if Jacob wouldn't have caught her.

"Aria what's wrong?" he asked concerned. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Caleb came over.

"Aria what happened?" said Spencer.

"It's Jason." She said before sobbing

"What about Jason?" Hanna asked.

"Aria what happened to Jason?" Emily asked concerned.

"H-he was in a car accident we have to get to the hospital." Aria replied.

"Ok I'll take you, Caleb take Spencer's keys and drive them to the hospital I'll take Aria." Said Jacob.

"What about Toby?" Caleb asked.

"I'll call him." Hanna said taking out her phone

"I'm riding with Jacob." Emily said

"Alright let's go." Jacob replied and they all went to their cars.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Jacob, Toby, and Caleb all ran into the hospital. Wren walked over to them.

"Is he ok?" Spencer asked him.

"He's fine but he popped his shoulder out of place we put it back in and he has some bruised ribs but he's ok." Wren explained.

"Is he up for visitors?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah you guys can go see him." Wren said and left.

Aria ran inside Jason's room and saw him sitting up getting his ribs bandaged up.

"Jason are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied and grunted.

Aria walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck Jason grimaced in pain and Aria released him.

"I'm sorry." She said wincing

"It's ok." He replied.

"Jason don't ever scare us like that again." Spencer said hugging her brother.

"I'll try." He replied

"Do you think the doctor will let you go home today?" Aria asked

"Yes" Wren said walking into the room

"I can go home?" Jason asked

"Yes I brought the release forms for you." Wren replied handing him the forms. Jason signed them and handed them back. Aria gave Jason his shirt and Jason grimaced in pain as he tried to put it on. Everyone made their way out of the hospital Jason, Aria, Jacob, and Emily walked to Jacob's car while Spencer, Hanna, and Caleb walked to Spencer's car. Toby got in his truck and they all drove to Rosewood High so Caleb, Hanna, and Emily could get their cars. After everyone was settled Jacob drove Aria and Jason to Aria's and went home.

Aria and Jason walked in Aria's room and Jason sat on her bed. Aria walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears were rolling down her face as Jason held her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She said

"I'm sorry baby I wasn't trying to." He replied.

Aria pulled away and kissed his lips. Jason grimaced when Aria touched his hurt shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked cringing

"Yeah baby I'm fine" Jason replied laying down.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me I love you" she said

"I love you too." He replied

Aria went downstairs and walked into the kitchen and saw her mom on the phone and sat down. Ella hung up and turned around to see her daughter sitting down with her head in her hands.

"Aria what's wrong?" she asked

"Mom I'm just worried about Jason." She replied

Ella walked over to her and sat down next to her. Aria had tears rolling down her face.

"Aria, Jason is fine he's ok sweetheart." She said trying to comfort her.

"But mom he could've died and left me alone. Mom I love him I already lost Alison I don't need to lose Jason too." Aria replied crying.

"I know honey why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep you've had a long day." Ella said.

Aria nodded and went upstairs to her room to see Jason sleeping peacefully. She climbed in her bed next to him and laid her head on his chest. Jason wrapped his good arm around her and she snuggled into him and fell asleep.


End file.
